Un Ángel
by XANHEX
Summary: Mimi y Matt tienen relaciones y trae con ello un pequeño regalo, pero Matt no quiere hacerse cargo de su paternidad... Michael llega como una luz de esperanza a la vida de la castaña ¿qué pasará? Mimato-insipido summary, espero R&R gracias!


**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

Hola a todos!! aquí estoy dando rastros de vida después de una semanita de vacaciones y de un poco de tiempo libre (al fin! me han llenado de deberes escolares hasta el cuello) y bueno, esta idea la saque gracias al excelente y extraordinario fic de **Sakura Tachikawa**, llamado **La Excepción!** (recomendado al 100%) me inspiré en él, muchisisimas gracias amiga, te agradezco mil, te quiero y por eso, este one-shot te lo dedico, espero que te guste y mucho animo para tu nuevo año escolar!! yo te comprendo, yo ando en las mismas... aunque yo debería de hacer mas esfuerzo para superar mi promedio de 7 ¬¬. Espero que esta historia aquí presentada les guste y perdón por la larga nota que he puesto aquí.

* * *

**Un Ángel**

* * *

Nunca se lo imagino, no con ella, ¿cómo es que pudo haber pasado eso y precisamente con la chica que menos esperaba? Él quería estar con Sora no con ella, no con Mimi. La vio, dormida en su cama, cubierta estratégicamente con la sabana, con los brazos descubiertos, su cabello como una sabana castaña posando sobre la cama, su respiración suave y tranquila y él, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la maldita borrachera lo había llevado a acostarse con Mimi y haber tenido relaciones con ella.

Mimi al despertar se asustó descubriendo que estaba desnuda en una habitación desconocida, entonces en la mesita de noche vio la fotografía de Matt y su familia, ¿se había acostado con Matt? No pensó que la inocente noche de diversión hubiera terminado en una noche de borrachera, en su vida se había emborrachado, y esta vez lo hizo y no para bien, porque terminó en la cama de Matt cuando nunca busco aquello, estimaba mucho a Matt como amigo y sabía de sus sentimientos de él hacia Sora, y ahora, cómo le iba a explicar a su amiga que se había acostado con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a Sora lo sucedido por que tú fuiste la ofrecida —dijo Matt al entrar a la habitación, duro y directo con sus palabras, aquello le dolió a Mimi y la manera en que el rubio la miraba la intimidaba.

Mimi no supo qué contestar, ella no se acordaba muy bien, sólo que estuvo en la fiesta de ahí en la habitación e hicieron algo que no debió haber hecho.

—Yo… Matt… yo no quería esto… —trató de decir Mimi algo más, pero las palabras adecuadas no se formaban en su cabeza además de lo terrible que se sentía.

—¿Tú no querías esto? Sí como no, si parecía que eres toda una maestra en este arte —escupió el rubio con cierta ira en su voz.

—¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir?! —gritó Mimi, ofendida que se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

—Que se nota que no he sido el único con quien has estado…

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la habitación, dejando unos dedos marcados en la mejilla del rubio quien se sobó, Mimi rápida recogió su ropa y se marchó del departamento lo más rápido posible.

Matt era un maldito, un imbécil, ¿cómo es que Sora se fue a enamorar de ése idiota? Mimi sabía que Matt era frío pero nunca se imaginó que se trataba de un irrespetuoso, sí de verdad él quería a Sora y ella hubiera sido la ofrecida, la hubiese rechazado, pero no fue así, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos no recordaba mucho? No recordaba que ella se hubiera insinuado al rubio, sí que había ingerido un poco más de alcohol de lo que debería de tomar, además, eso de que él no era el único con quien había estado, le había dado un coraje que se detuvo en la calle y dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que las personas que caminaban cerca de ella se le quedaran viendo. El golpe dolió, pero no tanto como las palabras de Matt, en realidad, ella no había estado con alguien más, Matt fue el primero, y si no había prueba de su pureza era por un accidente que tuvo de niña con la bicicleta, pero Matt no merecía ninguna explicación. Sora…

—Lo ama… seguro le va a creer a él… pero necesito hablar con alguien —se dijo Mimi con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía esconder algo tan grave como ese asunto, tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

Si le decía a Tai y conociéndolo, seguro éste mantendría el secreto pero iría a golpear a Matt, tendría que dar explicaciones y conociendo lo impulsivo que era su amigo, terminaría diciendo la verdad sin querer. TK, era el hermano de Matt pero resultaba ser mucho más maduro que el rubio mayor, seguro aconsejaría a su hermano y le diría que hablara con la verdad a Sora, algo que ella le costaría mucho trabajo que hacer, además, Matt la tacharía de cobarde por andar buscando a su hermano como ayuda. Joe… no él, se alarmaría mucho y armaría un escándalo tamaño mundo, además de que estaría muy concentrado en sus estudios de doctorado.

—¿Que voy hacer? —se cuestionó la castaña, mirando su taza de café.

Había pasado un mes y desde entonces no era la misma, se mantenía más distraída, ver a Sora en la universidad le daba de punzadas el corazón y más cuando Matt abrazaba a su novia, porque en ese mes Matt le pidió a Sora ser su novia, los dos, juntos y felices, sí Sora supiera lo imbécil que era Matt seguro que lo dejaría de querer, ¿pero quien era ella para destruirle una ilusión así?

Dos meses… no era normal que su periodo se atrasara tanto, sabía lo irregular que era, pero dos meses ya era demasiado, además ciertos ascos y desmayos… a menos que…

—¡Mimi! —gritó Michael.

—¡Michael! —exclamó la castaña feliz de verlo—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace dos días, es que soy alumno de intercambio y pues creo que nos veremos frecuentemente por aquí —guiñó un ojo el rubio de ojos verdes.

—¡Que felicidad! —de verdad que estaba feliz de ver a su amigo estadounidense que lo abrazó con fuerza y justo iba pasando Matt.

—De seguro esta noche te toca con él —susurró Matt de manera que sólo ella lo alcanzó a oír.

Mimi se separó de Michael y alcanzó a Matt que no le importó que él estuviera acompañado de su novia.

—¡Imbécil! —le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara al rubio y la castaña regresó hacia su amigo a grandes zancadas, sin importarle lo estupefacta que dejó a Sora.

—¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó Michael que igual estaba atónito.

Mimi no podía estar más agradecida con la llegada de Michael. Al salir de la escuela se fueron a una café, quería que fuera en un lugar más discreto pero nada como un buen café como el que hacían en esa cafetería. Le contó todo a Michael sin tanto lujo de detalle, haciendo que su rubio amigo se levantara de golpe de la mesa golpeándola con el puño, se veía furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil haberla tratado así?, la reacción asustó un poco a la castaña pero el hecho de recordar lo que había pasado hizo que la chica empezara a llorar. Michael rápido llego a ella a abrazarla.

—Y para colmo… creo que estoy embarazada de ese idiota —dijo Mimi entre sollozos.

Michael quería decir algo, pero ver a Mimi así lo hacía débil y sin palabras, lo único que hizo, fue separarla un poco de él con sutileza y verle a los ojos que estaban llorosos.

—Ese bebé necesita un padre, puedes contar conmigo —se ofreció el joven.

—Gracias Michael —Mimi abrazó a su amigo.

En su departamento, más tranquila y ya sin el gran peso que cargaba sobre ella desde hace mucho tiempo, le despejo la mente para pensar claramente. Quería mucho a Sora, como a una hermana, tenía que decirle la verdad, y decirle a Matt que estaba esperando un hijo de él, así su conciencia estaría limpia, no le importaba que Matt no se hiciera cargo de su responsabilidad, ella sabría cómo salir adelante sola, lo había logrado desde hacía unos años cuando decidió comprar un departamento para ella sin la compañía de sus padres que vaya que le había costado trabajo dejarlos, pero al final lo logró, con mucho esfuerzo estaba saliendo adelante en su carrera que era una de las más exigentes de toda la universidad y lo estaba haciendo por esfuerzos propios y no como algunas compañeras que se acostaban con los maestros para pasar la materia. Suspiró hondo al recordar el ofrecimiento de su amigo Michael, no era necesario que él fuera el padre del bebé que estaba esperando, no podía darle una responsabilidad tan grande a ése chico que nada involucrado estaba. De tanto pensar se durmió.

Muchos de sus compañeros empezaban a rumorar en cuanto al aspecto físico de la castaña, que a pesar de ser más discreta no podía, su pecho era más prominente, sus caderas más anchas…

—Sora, debo de hablar seriamente contigo —interrumpió Mimi, miró a Matt con odio.

—No vayas amor, recuerda que tienes examen en un par de horas y necesitas tiempo para repasar lo que has estudiado —detuvo Matt sujetando a su novia de la mano.

—Seré breve lo prometo —insistió Mimi tratando de que Sora fuera con ella.

—El tiempo apremia, cariño…

—Esta bien, lo diré aquí y en frente del padre del bebé que estoy esperando —soltó Mimi.

Sora abrió los ojos como platos, había escuchado bien, ¿padre del bebé? ¿Eso qué quería decir? Sabía lo que quería decir, sólo que no procesaba bien la información, miraba a Mimi que se veía seria y dispuesta.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Ese bebé no es mío! —gritó Matt furioso.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, pedazo de animal, tú has sido con el primer hombre con quien me he acostado y ahora recuerdo que tú fuiste quien me incitó a tomar más, así que tú eres el que me llevó a su departamento, dónde pasó lo que Sora se está imaginando ahora mismo —refutó Mimi, con una mirada fiera—. Y te diré de una buena vez, poco me importa si te haces o no responsable del bebé que estoy esperando, porque es sólo mío, yo lo único que quiero aquí, es que Sora se dé cuenta del tarado que tiene a su lado y que ese idiota no se la merece. Perdóname Sora, pero necesitaba decirte esto.

Dejó a una Sora deshecha, débil, vulnerable, arrodillada llorando, y a un Matt furioso, Mimi no estaba precisamente saltando de alegría, una parte de ella estaba feliz por abrirle los ojos a su amiga, aunque fue una manera cruel, pero debía de hacerlo, no supo de dónde sacó la fortaleza para no derrumbarse ella también y hacer un mar de lágrimas, durante el trayecto miraba a sus compañeros cuchichear sobre lo que acababa de pasar, por orgullo se tragó ese amargo nudo que sentía en la garganta, sólo apresuró el paso, abrió la primera puerta que vio y ahí, recargada sobre ella, empezó a llorar.

—Perdóname por favor, Sora, perdóname —pedía Mimi.

Los meses pasaron, la relación entre Sora y Mimi ya no volvió hacer la misma, pero la castaña lo aceptaba, no era sencillo asimilar que su mejor amiga se había acostado con el chico de sus sueños, y que ésta estaba embarazada. Michael se había quedado más del tiempo establecido por el intercambio, y Mimi se veía simplemente preciosa como futura madre.

Matt seguía diciendo que ese bebé no era suyo, pero cada vez que veía a Mimi con aquella pancita y ese rostro de lo más maternal, lo enternecía… ¿y si el bebé fuera rubio? Borraba esos sentimientos, le daba cierto coraje ver a Michael cerca de la futura madre. Muchos compañeros de Mimi eran más caballerosos de lo acostumbrado, siempre le cedían el lugar o luego ella decía tengo antojo de… inmediato uno de sus compañeros iba en busca de lo ella quería.

—De seguro será un bebé precioso, como su madre —dijo una sus compañeras mientras acariciaba la pancita de Mimi.

—Sin duda alguna Mimi, pero te admiro, como es posible que a pesar de todo esto, puedas concentrarte tan bien en los estudios, hasta has mejorado en tus calificaciones —comentó uno de sus compañeros.

—Creo que el bebé viene con un IQ muy elevado y algo de su inteligencia se me ha pegado —bromeó la castaña, sacando unas sonrisas de sus compañeros que la rodeaban.

Justo iba entrando Michael y los muchachos se hicieron a un lado, sorprendiendo a todos cuando éste suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

Matt iba con una rosa en la mano y entrando al salón se va encontrando con semejante escena, la rosa se cayó al suelo mientras él desaparecía. Era lo menos que se merecía, después de todo, él había sido un completo idiota con ella, tenía que admitir algo que siempre quiso suprimir… ¿y sí decía amar a Sora sólo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mimi? Aquella noche, Mimi lucía simplemente preciosa y ver como varios se le quedaban viendo como perros hambrientos le daba coraje y más cuando un osado le ofreció una copa que con anticipación vio como le había echado un líquido extraño y Matt se encargó de que Mimi no lo ingiriera, dándole él las bebidas, no tenía como propósito embriagarla, y tampoco él quedar en un estado inconveniente, las cosas llevaron a otras, Mimi estaba demasiado borracha y él no estaba precisamente lúcido para llevarla hasta su casa, así que tenía planeado que ella durmiera en su departamento ya que era el más cercano al lugar donde se encontraban, ella en la cama y él en el sofá, pero verla tan linda, dormida con los labios entre abiertos hicieron que él la besara con suma dulzura, a pesar de estar ebrio, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se posó en una de las bien formadas piernas de las castaña, ella despertó y correspondió al beso… hasta que terminaron teniendo relaciones, que tenía que admitir, fue un hecho hermoso y único.

Se había quedado en el pasillo, hundido en sus recuerdos y sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando vio salir a Michael y a Mimi, Michael se veía muy asustado pero a la vez apresurado y tras de ellos, la bola de compañeros, uno de ellos llamando a una ambulancia.

—¡Sí, está por dar a luz, vengan rápido!

Escuchó decir, Matt rápido se incorporó y se fue corriendo tras los demás, Mimi estaba por dar a luz a su hijo… ¿Hijo? Se oía tan bien, era su hijo, sin duda alguna… fue tan duro con Mimi, todo un patán… a pesar de que no hubo prueba de que Mimi era virgen, se dio cuenta de la inexperiencia, ¿por qué actuó tan estúpidamente con ella? ¿Miedo quizás?

—Soy un idiota… —reconoció Matt.

En el hospital, no se imaginaron que el nacimiento del bebé fuera toda un gran acontecimiento como un mundo esperando un eclipse solar, pues esperando a saber que si era niño o niña, se encontraba más de cincuenta personas, entre ellas, Matt. El doctor salió. Todos expectantes.

—Todo ha salido perfectamente bien, la señorita Tachikawa es madre de un niño —anunció el doctor.

Todos ahí presentes empezaron a gritar de emoción, alegría, unos que otros hasta se abrazaban era una euforia total, Matt estaba conmocionado, lleno de felicidad, un niño, era papá de un niño…

—¿Y el padre? —preguntó el doctor curioso.

Matt estaba por salir de las sombras y reconocer a su hijo hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

—Soy yo —dijo Michael, lleno de seguridad.

Los ojos azules se ensombrecieron por la tristeza que sintió en ese momento, no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, quería ver a su hijo, pero… no se lo merecía.

Entre los brazos de la feliz madre, se encontraba un bebé blanco, precioso que cuando abrió los ojos, eran de color azul.

—Mimi… es hermoso —habló Michael jugando con la pequeñita mano del bebé.

—Sí que lo es… ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan bello haya estado en mí durante estos meses? El milagro de la vida es simplemente increíble, tan sólo míralo —decía Mimi, admirando al pequeño.

—Él estuvo aquí… —Michael sabía la reacción que tendría ella, como amigo tenía el deber de decirle la verdad a la castaña.

—Matt…

—Lo he visto y se ve que está arrepentido… Mimi, es tu decisión.

—Gracias Michael, de verdad que eres una persona maravillosa, te quiero mucho —Mimi miraba a su amigo con mucho sentimiento.

—Pero sigue en pie el hecho de que yo sea el padre eh —dijo el ojiverde, sonriendo y haciendo que la madre también sonriera.

Tocaron al departamento, estaba medio adormilado, y cuando abrió, se despertó por completo, ahí estaba y en brazos llevaba cubierto con una mantita azul al bebé.

—Hay que ser cobarde para darse por vencido y tener mucho valor para reconocer nuestros errores —dijo Mimi, extrañando a Matt.

—Mimi, yo…

—Tengo tiempo, te escucho Matt, pero espero que no me tengas tanto tiempo parada por que el bebé está pesadito… ¿lo quieres cargar?

Matt estaba como ido, ¿cargar al bebé? Miró a Mimi con ojos expectantes y luego se posaron en el pequeño bulto que ella llevaba en brazos, estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que Mimi sola se invitó a tomar asiento.

—Mira que si dices que el bebé no es tuyo a pesar del enorme parecido que tiene contigo, sí te mato —bromeó la castaña.

Como es posible que a pesar de todo, Mimi siguiera siendo la extraordinaria persona de quien él se había enamorado, de esa niña sin rencores, sincera… vaya que era sincera, eso le quedó más que claro cuando le dijo la verdad a Sora.

Entonces lo vio, el niño tenía los mismos ojos que él, azul zafiro, el cabello era una mezcla entre castaño y rubio, de piel blanca, con las facciones de él. Era un ser precioso.

—Mimi yo… soy un idiota —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Es verdad.

Matt sonrió. Explicó todo, en el momento que empezó hablar ya no hubo nada que lo callara, estaba abriendo su corazón ante Mimi que lo escuchaba atenta y al parecer también el bebé que no hizo ruido alguno.

Mimi suspiró profundamente en cuanto Matt dejo de hablar, cerró los ojos y se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo.

—Perdóname, por comportarme como un idiota.

—No te preocupes —meneó la cabeza la castaña—. Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente lleno de amor, por eso decliné a la oferta de Michael de ser su esposa, porque yo no lo amo, te amo a ti, aunque igual que tú cometí el error de suprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti por no querer hacerle daño a Sora, y yo muy en el fondo sabía que tú también sentías algo por mí, por eso nació este pequeño… —Mimi miró con sumo amor a su bebé.

—¿Me amas? —interrogó Matt sorprendido.

Mimi asintió a la vez que mostró su más bella sonrisa.

—Entonces… si yo te pido que formemos una familia… ¿tú aceptarías?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces Mimi… —Matt se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Al regresar, mostró un bonito anillo, no se veía costoso, pero era precioso—. Mimi, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Sí —dijo sin duda Mimi mientras Matt le introducía la argolla en su delicado dedo.

—Lo compré hace unos meses, cuando te veías simplemente preciosa con tu pancita de embarazada.

La castaña sonrió, lo sabía, Michael resultó ser un ángel, ya que Michael se encargó de vigilar al ojiazul, y gracias a Michael, ella terminó perdonando a Matt y Michael tenía un fuerte motivo para evitar que tanto Mimi como Matt no se unieran, puesto que el ojiverde estaba profundamente enamorado de Mimi.

Michael a pesar del coraje que le dio por lo poco hombre que Matt se comportó con su amiga, sabía que en el fondo, los dos se amaban por lo que el ojiverde se encargó de hacer que Matt se diera cuenta lo mucho que Mimi le importaba, sintiendo celos de que Michael estuviera más cerca de la persona que él todavía no admitía amar.

Mimi vio a Michael quien la entregó a Matt y quien se encargó en pedirle al ojiazul que cuidara a Mimi y que sí se le ocurría hacerle daño, él se encargaba de que en su vida quisiera verse el rostro.

Después de la boda, Michael decidió regresar a Nueva York, Mimi y Matt fueron a despedirlo al aeropuerto, antes de que el ojiverde subiera al avión, se despidió con las manos, tanto Matt y como Mimi juraron ver unas alas de luz tras de Michael, quedaron atónitos ante lo que admiraron. ¿Y sí Michael en realidad era un ángel?

* * *

**N/A:**

**y bien, que les ha parecido?? A poco no, Michael ha sido un ángel también es para quienes gustan de este hermoso personaje, que a pesar de ser secundario no le quita para nada la importancia, y adivinen qué? que en honor a él, así se llama el bebé de Mimi y Matt. **

**Agradezco de todo corazón cada comentario que hagan y por tomarse unos valiosos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia. **

**Por toda su atención y tiempo, muchisimas gracias, espero que dentro de poco me encuentre actualizando una de mis historias. **

**besos y abrazos ;)**


End file.
